


This Feeling

by flyingsexsnakes



Series: Fighting Feelings [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Abusive Father, First Love, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingsexsnakes/pseuds/flyingsexsnakes
Summary: Raymond, confused by his persistent thoughts of Radicles, turns to his family for answers. Though perhaps he wishes he hadn't.- Raymond hadn't been quite right since his dance off at "the PROM", as it had been called. Of course he thought of Enid, Radicles, and the child, KO, from time to time, but this was becoming a nuisance.





	This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> edit: this fic does have Boxman act abusive, hence the "abusive father" tag i put on it. please dont read it and then be shocked that I had him be mean..

Raymond hadn't been quite right since his dance off at "the PROM", as it had been called. Of course he thought of Enid, Radicles, and the child, KO, from time to time, but this was becoming a nuisance. He had noticed during his dance battle, that Radicles was quite attractive when he moved in time to the music. Raymond had expressed interest in the alien's impressive muscular build before, but dancing against him had caused quite a few new realizations. Radicles' body was so warm, steamy hot and soft to the touch. Raymond wasn't used to the physical contact, he received it neither in battle or at home with his father and siblings. This experience had been entirely new and strange to him.

 

It had been weeks since the incident and Raymond could still hear the bass of the music, the crowd cheering, and Radicles' gasps and groans as he danced his heart out. Particularly the latter. The robot felt fuzzy in his brain, something about the alien had been causing this. It wasn't an all together unpleasant feeling, it was simply foreign to him. In honesty, he quite enjoyed it. What he didn't enjoy, was the slight nausea which also seemed to accompany the thoughts of his enemy. He felt jittery and nervous, something he wasn't used to by any means. He was far too sure of himself and his abilities to have such feelings. Or so he told himself.

 

His search began by knocking on the door of his sister, Shannon's, bedroom. Normally he wouldn't bother to come speak to her, but he thought she must know something about this.

 

"Yea--Oh." Shannon's voice turned deadpan as she opened the door to see Raymond. "What." It hardly seemed like a question...

 

"Hello, dear sister~" Raymond smirked. "May I have a word with you in private?"

 

Shannon rolled her eyes and looked up and down the hallway before letting him in.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I've been troubled ever since the night of 'The Prom'," he stressed the phrase, narrowing his eyes in thought. "You see, I had a dance battle with the blue alien and I can't seem to stop thinking of him."

 

"The beefy one?" Shannon asked. "Crop top, poofy hair, stupid antenna things?"

 

"Yes, him," Raymond smiled. "His name is Radicles. He has quite the impressive figure, no? WELL, not nearly as impressive as mine but it's still something to be proud of." He crossed his arms, an almost dreamy look on his face. "You see, he's invaded my thoughts ever since that night. I can't stop thinking about our dance, how close we were, how soft he was. I don't understand any of it! A-and well.. You have more experience at being alive than I do, so..."

 

Shannon winced, Raymond seemed genuinely distressed but... This wasn't right. It wasn't anything that they stood for or strive to accomplish. She had felt this way before, herself, though their father had set her straight fairly quickly. Her eyes widened, a sly smile coming across her face.

 

"You know what?" She beamed. "I think daddy could really help you understand this more than I could."

 

"Coach?"

 

"Yeah!" Shannon placed a hand on Raymond's chest and patted him twice. "I'm just your dumb sister, but dad, oh he's super smart!"

 

"I suppose it would make sense to ask him..." Raymond pondered for a moment before a huge smile graced his lips. "Yes, this is good. He's much better at being alive than any of us."

 

"Yeah, he is!" Shannon nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "You should hurry off, I don't think he's busy right now. I bet you can catch him in the middle of paper work and projects."

 

"Oh! Yes, you're right." The taller robot said suddenly. "Thank you, Shannon. You have been of great help."

 

Shannon watched as her idiot brother ran off to find their father. She almost felt bad for telling him to go to Boxman, but she'd had to learn the hard way too, there was no way she was letting Mr. Perfect off easy.

\--

 

Outside the door to Boxman's office, Raymond readied himself and walked in, carrying himself with as much pride and assurance as when he had introduced himself to the family.

 

"Coach, may I have a word?"

 

"No." Boxman was on the phone with Professor Venomous, a particularly important phone call and he wouldn't be bothered. "Leave, now."

 

"Oh..." Raymond felt hurt by the rejection. Against his better judgement he pressed on. "It won't take long, coach. I-I've simply been having trouble thinking of someone... Or not being able to stop thinking of them, rather."

 

Boxman stopped mid-sentence in his conversation, his eye flicking up to his son. He watched as the robot's natural cool demeanor began to waver under his cold stare.

 

"Actually, Venomous, I'll have to call you back." Boxman was silent as he listened to the reply. "Yes, yes, I know. I do deeply apologize. Have a horrible day, it keeps me in business~" He said jokingly before hanging up the phone. Hunching over and clasping his fingers together, Boxman peered at Raymond over his hands.

 

"Tell me, Raymond." Boxman began. "What is troubling you?"

 

"Well, coach," Raymond began.

 

"Please, call me dad."

 

"Ah, d-dad," Raymond began again. "I was wondering what it means.. When you simply cannot stop thinking of someone?"

 

“Oh, Raymond, that can mean lots of things." Boxman smiled softly at his son. "You dislike them, you hate them, you want to fight them and beat them bloody, you want to crush them to death under your cold metallic heel.”

 

"O-oh..." The robot winces at the thought. It was true he did enjoy battling Radicles, but he didn't necessarily enjoy the thought of killing him. "Can it mean... Anything else?"

 

"What?" Boxman raised a brow. "I suppose... Tell me, Raymond, how do you feel when you think of this person?"

 

"Warm..." Raymond thought for a moment. "And somewhat ill. Like all my nuts and bolts are going to spill out."

 

Boxman stared at his son in silence, a heavy sigh working its way up through his chest and his shoulders rising and falling with the effort. He'd had a brief issue similar to this with Shannon, but at least she'd had the sense to actually hide it from him. Raymond was coming right out with it for some reason. While he condemned the idiocy of the action, at least he had a chance to nip this thing in the bud before it blossomed into anything too problematic.

 

"Ehh, Raymond, come with me." Boxman took his son by the arm, gently escorting the ignorant soul to the incinerator room. "There is something very wrong with this, my son."

 

"Wrong?" Raymond questioned, looking down at his father. "I don't feel wrong, I am having no malfunctions."

 

"No, no, of course not." Boxman refused to look at him. "There are no errors with your circuitry. But there is an error with your mind."

 

"What I feel is bad?" Raymond looked away from his father, ashamed at himself and all his secret thoughts.

 

"Eh? No." The man glared, finally approaching his terrifying destination. "No, Raymond, it is NOT bad. Which is precisely the issue. You see, I know that you know that I despise friendship and anything of the sort."

 

"Y-yes, of course." Raymond grew nervous, feeling the heat radiating from the doorway where they stood. "Where are we, Coach?"

 

"Friendship, and love, and desire" The words dripped with venom as Boxman opened the door. "make me absolutely sick to my stomach, you know this."

 

"I-I am unfamiliar with th--" Raymond was cut off, being pulled roughly into the scorching hot room.

 

"Isn't the fire warm, Raymond?" Boxman asked. "Far hotter than whatever it is you're feeling in the pit of that stupid robotic brain of yours."

 

"C-Coach I--" Raymond felt fear building up inside him as his father pushed his head closer to the incinerator door.

 

"SHUT UP!" Boxman's grip tightened as he held Raymond in place. "Listen to me, my boy. I don't manufacture evil fighting robots for them to go all doe eyed and be wooed by the slightest physical touch. I seek to eradicate friendship and all that accompanies it. Even if that means you, Raymond."

 

Raymond felt sick, tears welled up in his eyes as the fire became suffocating. The glare and distortion of the heat burning his eyes and threatening to set his hair ablaze.

 

"So I highly suggest to you..." Boxman loosened his grip on the back of Raymond's head. "That you put an end to whatever it is you may be feeling." He stepped back ever so slightly, his lips curling at the thought of his next action. "Before you end up in the incinerator!" He roughly shoved the robot forward, forcing his entire head into the incinerator door before letting go.

 

"AHH!!" Raymond screamed in terror, the hot coals burning his face. He jerked back and out of the flames, falling back onto the floor. Gasping and touching his face, he frantically checked to see if he had melted.

 

"C-Coach, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He grabbed his father's leg and groveled before him, earning a sickening smile from the man. "I p-promise I won't ever think like this a-again."

 

"Ohh, now, now." Boxman reached out and tenderly placed his hand on Raymond's head, the touch seemed genuine as he turned Raymond's head to face him. "Raymond, how many times have I told you, you can call me Dad."

 

He turned and left Raymond sitting on the floor with his new found reference point for fear. The sounds of the robot muttering to himself and shaking violently were left behind the large door and disappeared as he walked back to his office. Boxman felt quite proud of himself, the fear so evident in the robot's eyes, he had done very well. Disciplining your children is never easy, but he had to remind them that they were all just a production line away from being replaced...

 

Even if they were as impressive as Raymond.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: apparently i have to clarify that Raymond isn't being punished for being gay.... he's being punished for feeling in general. Boxman threw Darrell into the furnace for failing him and "perpetuating friendship" i can't think it's that far of a stretch to have him at least threaten to do that to Raymond for having romantic feelings for someone.


End file.
